Crazy Bos
by Nur Azilawati
Summary: Alexander Steward seorang pengusaha yang sudah beristri, ia menyukai karyawannya. shh ... tidak, ia terobsesi dengan karyawannya sendiri. Seorang wanita cantik dan manis, mampu memikatnya. Alex selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, akankah ia berhasil mendapatkan wanita cantik itu? Stella Swan, si wanita cantik. Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi tawanan atasannya sendiri yang suda


**Chapter 1**

Stella Swan.

Si wanita cantik, tubuh semampai mungkin 170 cm, dengan kulit yang putih pucat dan tubuh yang ramping, mata besar, dan bibir kissable serta bokong yang sintal, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam sebuah perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini dan melalui sesi wawancara yang cukup panjang serta melelahkan. Banyak orang yang berbondong - bondong melamar untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan disini.

itu tidak heran.

Perusahaan tempatnya ia bekerja saat ini merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Amerika Serikat. Perusahaan ini juga mempunyai banyak cabang di luar negri, khususnya Indonesia. Gaji yang di berikan sangat banyak, tentu saja. Dan hal ini sepadan dengan betapa sulitnya masuk dan bekerja disini. Tidak hanya harus bersaing dengan ratusan orang yang melamar kesini, perusahaan ini juga mencari orang yang memiliki pendidikan yang cukup dan haruslah orang yang berprestasi serta rajin bekerja.

Maka ketika Stella diterima di tempat yang dia inginkan, ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan melompat - lompat girang layaknya orang hutan.

Dan hey, siapa yang tidak akan senang ketika dirimu di terima di perusahaan besar yang kau damba - dambakan dan berhasil masuk dengan mengalahkan ratusan orang yang juga melamar bekerja? Itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

Jadi disinilah dia. Didalam gedung perusahaan yang besar dan megah. Perusahaan paling terkenal dan berpengaruh di Amerika Serikat.

Steward Corp

Langkah kakinya yang gugup berjalan di sepanjang koridor perusahaan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan keringat dingin selalu turun dari dahinya yang mulus dan putih.

Itu Stella.

Sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang atasannya dengan diantar oleh seorang wanita cantik, bername tag Ryhana Ciella. Jujur, selama ia memasuki perusahaan ini dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya, ia sangat gugup.

Walaupun Stella telah resmi menjadi karywan di perusahaan ini, tapi ia harus menemui atasannya terlebih dahulu untuk memulai hari pertamanya bekerja.

Selama wawancara, ia dan peserta lainnya hanya diwawancarai oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang usianya sekitar 40-an, dan biasanya di panggil manager, kalau tidak salah namanya Rohan.

Baik Stella maupun peserta lainnya tidak ada yang pernah melihat atasannya itu. Dan mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli, yang terpenting mereka harus lolos dan bekerja disini.

Menurut karyawan yang lain, atasannya adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin, pemarah, pemaksa, dan perfeksionis.

Dan itu membuat Stella gugup setengah mati. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya takut dan gugup sekaligus.

Padahal Jika atasannya ramah, Stella akan lebih mudah bekerja dan beradaptasi. Tapi

Stella mencoba untuk menepis pikiran negatif tentang atasannya. Mungkin itu hanya gosip yang di lebih lebihkan oleh karyawan yang tidak menyukai atasannya. Pasti atasannya tidak sekejam yang ia bayangkan.

Ini sedikit membantu. Stella mulai tenang, walaupun masih ada sedikit kegugupan yang menggeragotinya.

Keduanya berjalan dengan Ryhana yang memimpin di depan dan Stella yang berjalan kikuk dibelakangnya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang atasannya. Tapi ia merasa

tak enak dan tidak sopan jika bertanya hal seperti itu. Jadi yang bisa Stella lakukan adalah menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan, serta memikiran hal positif untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Ketika langkah Ryhana berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang sangat besar, Stella dapat langsung menebak bahwa ini

merupakan ruangan atasannya.

Dan parahnya, ia bertambah gugup.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Stella. Silahkan masuk." Ryhana memberikan senyum ramahnya kembali.

Stella balas tersenyum. Terlihat seperti senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "T-terimakasih."

Stella pun pergi berlalu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Tinggallah Stella di depan pintu ruangan ini tanpa ada niatan masuk sedikitpun. Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, keringat dingin pun keluar tanpa henti, dan Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia menyentuk gagang pintu tersebut.

Stella memberanikan diri. Ini adalah hal yang mudah. Stella orang yang ceria dan ramah, jadi takkan sulit untuk berbicara dengan atasannya. Ia menyemangati dirinya

sendiri. Stella mengetuk pintu itu dua kali dan menekan gagang pintunya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruangan yang sangat luas.

"P-permisi."

Stella masuk dan menutup pintu itu. Betapa kagumnya dia, dengan interior di ruangan ini. Tidak, bahkan ia kagum dengan. luasnya ruangan ini. Dengan sofa hitam yang membentuk L, serta meja kaca yang megkilat melengkapinya terletak disebelah kanan ruangan. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang mungkin adalah toilet pribadi. Ada tv dan ranjang kecil yang terletak di sebelah kiri dengan mini bar yang cukup mewah. Bahkan ada sofa santai yang menghadap pemandangan diluar yang dilapisi kaca.

Stella menarik kesimpulan, bahwa ruangan di sisi kanan digunakan untuk bekerja karna interiornya yang simple, hanya sofa untuk pertemuan dan meja kecil serta vas yang cukup besar. Sedangkan di sisi kiri nya untuk bersantai karna terdapat ranjang dan tv serta mini bar. Ditengah ruangan tentunya ada meja dan kursi besar tunggal yang merupakan tempat atasannya duduk

dan bekerja.

"Ah, kau sudah datang?" Suara bass tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari acara melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

"I-iya." Betapa malunya Stella ketika kepergok sedang meneliti ruangan atasannya sendiri tanpa sopan santun.

"Kemarilah." Perintahnya.

Stella berjalan dengan canggung menuju tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan atasannya itu. Ketika ia sudah duduk, saat itulah atasannya mendongak dan menatap matanya.

Terkejut? Sangat. Stella sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, atasannya ini bahkan terlihat sangat muda.

Stella memperkirakan umurnya sekitar 27 tahun. Dengan matanya yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang terlihat menggairahkan dan kissable, sungguh wajahnya merupakan proposisi seorang raja.

Tubuhnya yang dilapisi kemeja putih, dan bahunya yang tegap, kancing kemeja atasnya dibuka memperlihatkan lehernya yang berurat dan jakun nya yang seksi. Kemeja dilengannya digulung hingga siku, menampakkan otot-otot besarnya yang menggiurkan. Rambut hitamnya ditata keatas, menampakkan dahinya yang mulus. Stella percaya tubuh atasannya tinggi dan perutnya yang kekar serta sixpack.

Stella kagum dengan atasannya sesaat.

Tanpa diduga, atasannya itu mengalihkan fokusnya ke Stella dari kertas-kertas yang daritadi ia teliti. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya itu ke kursi dan menatap Stella intens. Stella hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut, melihat tatapan tajam atasannya.

"Stella Swan." Suara bass nya mengalun, membuat sang empunya nama mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Seorang wanita, 21 tahun, lahir di Los Angeles, sangat menyukai strawberry, pendidikan hingga S1, memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama, Christian. Kedua orangtua mu sudah meninggal, dan kau serta kakak mu diurus oleh nenekmu disini. Tepat saat kau lulus kuliah nenekmu meninggal. Kakakmu sudah menikah dan pindah ke Los Angeles bersama istri dan anaknya. Jadi sekarang kau hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil dan pindah dari rumah nenekmu, Apakah informasinya benar?".

Stella menatap atasannya bingung. Hey bagaimana data dirinya bisa sedetail itu. Seingatnya ia hanya mencantumkan nama, tahun lahirnya, dan tempat tinggal nya.

"B-bagaima-,"

"Kau diterima." Ucapnya memotong Stella.

"Perkenalkan, aku Alexander Steward. Kuharap kau dapat bekerja dengan baik di perusahaan." Alex mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut gugup oleh Stella.

"I-ya s-aya akan bekerja dengan baik." Stella tersenyum gugup.

Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana atasannya itu bisa tau informasinya dengan detail. Tanpa menyadari Alex tersenyum miring.


End file.
